Zephryn
ZEPHYRN IS VANILLAKITTENS DRAGONSONA. THAT MEANS YOU DON'T TOUCH! "Who needs friends when you've got books?" -Zephryn Description "I know I'm odd... you can stop staring now." -Zephryn It's hard to tell what tribe Zephryn is from. Her scales are the darkest shade of ash-gray, perhaps revealing a bit of NightWing blood, but her slender form and anatomy is far from being NightWing. She has long, black spines with teal and white chevron stripes on them. Her horns are long and twisted, and she has long legs with sharp claws. Her face could remind one of a SkyWing, but the white and teal markings look more like IceWing colors. Zephryn's tail is long, scattered with stripes and dots. Her underbelly is just a few shades darker than her mainscales. She has large black wings with blue and white speckles on them. Zephryn does not wear any jewelry, but she does have a pair of glasses that she will occasionally put on when reading or studying. She has a bold, toothy smile and a very prominent overbite. Personality "I'm not about to be called a wimp by some worm-snorting doofenshmirtz." -Zephryn At a first glance, Zeph could be described as an odd, introverted selfish dragonet. Her love for books and knowledge usually make other dragons think that she is a bit of a know-it-all, but Zephryn really does desire to put other dragons' needs before her own. Once dragons get to know her, they realize that Zephryn is most definitely not a stuck-up bookworm; rather, she is a funny, kind and bold dragon that is not afraid to voice her opinions publicly. Because Zeph can come off as bossy or rude, most dragons tend to avoid her, which causes her to not have many friends. However, the friends that she does have cherish her friendship very much and love to be around the friendly and outgoing dragonet. Dragons often come to her when wanting knowledge on animals or wildlife, and she has been known to punch several dragons for bullying younger dragonets. While Zephryn would prefer to read an interesting book than go to a social event, this does not make her an introvert, as she will readily introduce herself to new dragons in a heartbeat. While Zephryn does not have many friends that are her age, she does gather the attention of little dragonets, as she is quick to defend them or build up their self-esteem. She will gladly offer advice to a friend in need or give a comforting hug to those that are hurting. Zephryn values the friendships of both boys and girls. Dragons that don't know her very well usually think that she is crushing on several boys at once, but Zeph is really just as ready to give a boy a hug like she would a girl. She rarely develops crushes, as she thinks that friendships should be valued above romance. She has had to explain to several dragons that her relationships with her guy friends are more like sister and brother relationships than boyfriend and girlfriend. Zephryn has questioned her sexual orientation numerous times, but she finally just came to rest at the fact that she was straight, or perhaps even asexual. She thought at one point that she was crushing on one of her female friends, but that just came as a result of her overactive mind. Zephryn struggles with ADD, OCD and bipolar depression, all of which she has to take medications for. She tries not to let her anxiety get the better of her, but she has been known to burst randomly into tears when someone upsets her or when she is caught in a tricky situation. She tries not to let her soft side show around dragons that she does not know which, once again, makes her come off as bossy or controlling. Zeph is a natural leader and will gladly take charge in difficult situations. She is not afraid to defend herself, her friends or her opinions, and she may come off as rude or irrational when caught in a debate. Zephryn is a Christian, meaning that she could have some controversial beliefs, but she likes to keep quiet about that stuff, as she knows that it can bring hurt and unnecessary arguments among her friends and enemies alike. She does not like to argue over serious things, but she enjoys friendly debates as much as she enjoys reading a good book. She does, however, have to be careful when debating among friends, as she has been known to get carried away and forget to hold her tongue. History Zephryn's parents met in Nightcry. Her father was a pureblooded NightWing named Swiftclaw, her mother was a Sky-Ice mutt named Inferno. Her father had been on a business trip to Nightcry, and the two met in one of the office towers, as Zeph's mother was a worker there. The rest was history; her parents were married the next year, and it wasn't long before her mother laid an egg and had Zephryn. Their daughter was an obvious hybrid, but they were very proud. Swiftclaw swore that his daughter would grow up to be a kind, intelligent and smart dragonet. wip Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonsonas